


The new paladins of voltron

by Pinkranger13



Category: Star Wars, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: #starwars, #voltron, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkranger13/pseuds/Pinkranger13
Summary: The new paladins of will beat the galra empire and the empire from Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

Cast list for voltron aka good guys 

Bernadette winder is the pilot and paladin of the green lion and she is good with computer and technology.  
Her brother is the pliot and paladin of the red lion . 

Chad winder is the pilot and paladin of the red lion and he is good with automotive .  
His sister is the pilot and paladin of the green lion . 

Ahsoka tano is a Jedi that became a pilot and paladin of the blue lion and she was Padawan to anakin skywalker who became emperor Darth Vader to empire . 

Captain rex is a clone that became a pilot and paladin of the yellow lion and he serve by ahsoka tano in the clone wars fighting against the empire and galra . 

Luke skywalker is a Padawan to ahsoka tano and he is the pilot and paladin to the black lion .  
Also his father is emperor Darth Vader who is anakin skywalker .


	2. Cast list of bad guys for voltron

Emperor Darth Vader aka anakin skywalker who teach ahsoka tano how to be a Jedi and he is a head bad guy of the empire .

Empress Padme Amidala Naberrie skywalker who is a wife to emperor darth Vader had Luke and Leia skywalker but luke skywalker became paladin of voltron and turn against them . 

Princess of empire Leia skywalker who a sibling to Luke skywalker and she is train with her dad emperor Vader.

galra empire who dislike voltron and paladins and team up with the empire to destroy the voltron and rebellion .


End file.
